The Stanford General Clinical Research Center provides expert staff, beds, core laboratory facilities, diagnostic and therapeutic equipment, social and recreational areas. Professional staff of the GCRC provide training (e.g., Research Dietary Trainee, Clinical Research Associate) opportunities, research assistance, and direct teaching of the skill of clinical investigation to students, house staff, post-doctoral fellows, and interested junior faculty from pre-clinical or clinical departments. Community health care persons are encouraged to participate in the GCRC annual symposium and to attend GCRC rounds of particular interest. Data collection, business and administrative functions are also available to investigators. Certain active research protocols, authorized by both the Advisory Committee and the University Human Subjects Committee, are pursued. Such studies include disorders of carbohydrate and lipid metabolism, arteriosclerotic heart disease, human interferon production in response to virus challenge, the pathophysiology of epilepsy, the nature of the rejection phenomenon in organ transplantation, to mention a few.